Incubator
The Duolingo Incubator (launched on 9th of October 2013), is where bilingual volunteers from around the world connect to build new language courses for Duolingo. People who are fluent in two or more languages can apply to help make new courses through the Incubator. Only courses that are currently available to learn or are currently being created are publicly visible on the Incubator website. Other courses may have applicants but are not shown until the Duolingo staff decide to begin making the course. This process consists of much interaction between staff, contributors, and students http://cmxhub.com/duolingo-ugc-challenges. A list of currently available and incubating courses is maintained on the course list page. The first course to be completely made by volunteers in the Incubator was English for Russian speakers https://www.duolingo.com/comment/1305305. Incubation Phases Duolingo courses are classified into three different phases depending on how far they are into development and testing cmxhub.com/duolingo-ugc-challenges. Note: Courses can be in the incubator without being in any Phase. , this is for instance currently the case for Swedish from Turkish course. 'Phase 1' :Courses in Phase 1 are in the process of being created. Course creation involves translating thousands of words and sentences between the language the course teaches and the language it teaches from and arranging those words and sentences into lessons and skills. For some courses, it may also involve translating Duolingo's user interface into the language being taught from and/or obtaining a speech synthesizer or native speaker audio for the language being taught. More details about course creation can be found at the Course contributor guide. 'Phase 2' :Courses in Phase 2 are completed courses that are available to the public to learn but are considered to be in beta; specifically, they may contain some mistakes or may not accept all correct answers to exercises. Users who take beta courses are encouraged to report any such errors or omissions using the in-lesson report button. 'Phase 3' :A Phase 3 course is a course that has met certain quality criteria https://www.duolingo.com/comment/3010640, such as a low rate of error reports. Such courses are considered to have "graduated" from beta. Errors can still be reported, but most of the rough edges have been smoothed. Course contributors A course contributor is a bilingual volunteer who helps create a Duolingo language course. The basic requirement for contributing to a language course is fluency in both the language being taught and the language being taught from. On top of that, contributors are expected to be passionate and committed to their course and to language education in general Course contributor application form, http://incubator.duolingo.com/apply, accessed 2014-07-03.. More information about qualifications is available on the course contributor application form. A course moderator is a course contributor who is given additional duties, such as managing the activities of the other contributors and creating translation guidelines. See the Incubator application and the Moderator page for more information on course moderation. More information about how course contribution works can be found at the Course contributor guide. See also *Frequently asked questions/Incubator *Frequently asked questions/General References de:Incubator fr:Incubateur pt:Incubadora Category:Incubator